


The Boy Who Didn't Have to Wait

by beastieboys



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Amy stumble across Sam and Dean Winchester, who are tracking down a  demon(who may or may not actually be a cyberwoman). Love ensues.</p><p>Inspired by an anonymous prompt. </p><p>Set around Season 4 of spn and 5 of dw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rio...?

“Ah, Rio! Finally!” The Doctor grinned, pulling some levers before practically skipping over to the door. Amy smiled and rushed to his side, gripping his arm in hers.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready!”

 

They stepped outside...into a broom closet. Well, more a janitor’s closet than anything. A mop fell towards Amy and she flinched and pushed it away. It was dark, but she didn’t need any light to tell that this was not anywhere near Brazil.

 

“This isn’t Rio!”

 

“I beg to differ.” the Doctor held up a hand towel with the words _Rio Las Vegas_ embroidered on them, the green light of his screwdriver making the words glimmer. He laughed and when he found the handle, opened the door of the closet. Outside, a hallway with doors seeming to endlessly going on on either side, with numbers painted on each, came into view. A hotel! They landed in a bloody hotel! The Doctor and Amy peeped out of the room before stepping onto the fancy carpet. The Doctor shut the door and whizzed it locked with his screwdriver.

 

“This way!” he grinned and ran towards the right. Amy stood still and rolled her eyes.

 

“Doctor, the other way.” she pointed to the left, where the numbers got smaller and smaller until they reached an elevator.

 

“This way!” He rushed back and past the redhead, and this time she followed.

 

The elevator was large, mirrors on every side. Golden bars to hold onto, but the silver doors made it all clash. The music was basic, but catchy enough for the timelord to whistle along to.

 

“Floor Zero.” a woman’s voice spoke and they stepped off, into a lobby so large that the inside of the TARDIS could probably fit in it. Amy lit up into a smile.

 

“This’ll work, too!”

 

A giant fountain filled a large area in the center of the room. It had the usual baby-spitting-out-water mold, but it was dazzling all the same. To the left, a fancy, sparkly doorway led to a casino. On the right, glass doors escort to an indoor swimming pool.

 

Amy’s feet seemed to steer her in the direction of the casino. She started walking before she even realized what she was doing, barely hearing the Doctor chase after her. She stepped into the large, vast room of the casino. Amy could have fainted at all the bright lights, sounds of dice and laughing, smells of odd fruity drinks, everything seemed to consume her at once. So much, she ran right into a man, almost knocking the beer out of his hand.

 

“Sorry!” she tried to look serious but an odd grin erupted throughout her face, not because of the man, but because of the thought that she didn’t know _anyone_ here. The man, with light brown hair and striking green eyes, looked almost surprised for a moment before going back to his default flirty look that Amy actually found a bit off-putting. He raised and lowered his eyebrows a few times before he was pushed aside by a tall man.

 

“Dean, lay off, man, she’s not interested.” A surprisingly not low voice for a man who it’d fit perfectly. Amy glanced up and saw the apologetic eyes of someone who’s used to doing this. The Doctor caught up and stood behind her, huffing and puffing until she registered there was someone behind her and jumped. He stood straight again and grinned.

 

“Hello, I’m the Doctor!”

 

“Yeah? Well we didn’t ask for a doctor. C’mon, Sammy.” He went to turn around but the Doctor caught his shoulder.

 

“Is that a gun you’re hiding? In your jacket?” he inquired. The taller man, Sammy, or Sam, he seemed too old for that nickname, let out a heavy sigh. Dean turned to face the shorter man.

 

“Yeah, gotta make sure no one takes my money, y’know?” he laughed as if he were hiding something.

 

“I don’t like guns.”

 

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and held it towards the spiky haired man. It whizzed as he moved it across his body before Dean stole the object, took it in his hands, and snapped it in two. Shock and horror filled the Doctor’s once solemn expression as he reached for the two halves, only to have Dean stuff it in his jacket pocket. Amy gasped.

 

Sam shook his moosely mane and sighed.

 

“I’m so sorry...” He put a giant hand on Amy’s shoulder.

 

“Here, we’ll buy you and your friend a drink to make up for my brother’s incompetence, that sound ok?” He knit his eyebrows together and gazed at the girl for an answer.

 

“Well I don’t-”

 

“We’d love to.” Amy cut off the Doctor and looped their arms together.

 

The four made their way to one of the three or so bars that were hidden in the casino. Sam sat down first on one of the fancy velvet stools, gesturing for Amy to join him on his left. Dean sat to his right, grumbling about wasting money on other people. The Doctor rested to the left of Amy, glancing around the room like he was studying things.

 

“Your friend, uh, is he okay?” Sam looked worried.

 

“Well, you broke his sonic screwdriver.” Amy replied, tapping her fingers on the counter.

 

“His what?”

 

“His magic wand thingy, he can’t live without it.”

 

“Oh...” Sam looked a bit confused. “Is he mentally,uh...?”

 

“No, not at all. He’s one of the smartest men in the universe.” Amy grinned.

 

Something dawned on the long haired man. _The Doctor...screwdriver...universe..._ This man who was sniffing different beers on the other side of the girl, he sounded a lot like a legend Dean used to tell him at night.

 

_“They say he’s from a planet, far, far away. He arrives in a blue box that makes a noise so odd you can be certain it’s alien. He steps out, sometimes with a different face than the one he had before. But the same smile, the same, broken smile that has kept us safe. They say the aliens came before, they’ve always been here, but the man with the box keeps them away. He uses this thing, a screwdriver he calls it, to save us all. It’s not like a gun, Sammy, not like any of Dad’s weapons, it can’t hurt anyone. Yet, he scares them away. The madman with the box.”_

 

Sam gulped. It couldn’t be. Though, if vampires were real, which isn’t surprising at all (to him at least) then the man of Sam’s young dreams can exist too.

 

“Does your friend have a big blue box?” he hesitated, but still asked. Amy registered something in her head and smiled from ear to ear.

 

“You’ve heard of the Doctor before.”  her eyes seared right through his. He nodded.

 

“I thought he was just a fairytale.”

 

“Well, he’s not!” A ghost of a smile etched itself on Sam’s face.

 

“So what about you? What do you do with your friend there?” she asked, pointing at the wasted Dean.

 

“Well, my brother and I, we, uh...”

 

“Come on, if you can believe in the Doctor I can believe whatever you say is true.”

 

“We hunt monsters. And demons.” he spoke quickly.

 

“That’s it?” He nodded, worried she was going to be weirded out.

 

“I was a kissogram once, you can’t get much worse than that.” she shrugged and took her first sip of the strong wine she had ordered. She puckered her lips and squinted her eyes for a moment. Sam chuckled a little.

 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing with the Doctor?” They glanced over where the man had been sitting. The stool was empty now, obviously he had gotten bored and decided to explore a bit.

 

“Well, he came to my house when I was seven, but his TARDIS -the blue box- was damaged and he had to go fix it. He told me he’d be back in five minutes. Twelve years later, he returns, saves the day, and leaves, saying five minutes for real. Two years after that, he comes bumbling back. But how can you refuse a man like him and an opportunity of a lifetime?”

 

Sam gave out a little breath of air and a small smile, looking down at his beer and swirling it a little.

 

“Are you two...”

 

“No, no, trust me. He’s a bit too weird for me.” She laughed.

 

“Am I?” Sam put his cards on the table.

 

“I don’t think so. You and your brother seem perfectly fine.” Ouch. She didn’t take the bait.

 

“What are you guys in Vegas for, anyways?” she asked. Sam sighed.

 

“We gotta trail on this demon, but it’s nothing we’ve ever seen before. It’s kind of...emotionless. When it talks it sounds almost robotic.”

 

“You’ve encountered it before then?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve been tracking her from Arizona.” Sam took a swig of the beer he had previously been nursing.

 

“We’re also here to get some quick money. We don’t get paid for wasting things that most people don’t even believe in.”

 

She laughed, even though there wasn’t really a joke. It made Sam smile anyways. To Sam’s right, Dean was missing, probably having picked up a chick (or a dude, no idea what he’s into these days).

 

“So uh, do you think we’ll see each other around?” he laid out yet another trap. Not a bad one, a good one, kind of.

 

“Well, in this big hotel, I’d doubt it. Here, let me give you my mobile number. Just in case you need help tracking your demon down.” she winked and Sam whipped out his phone and handed it to her. He watched as her hands gracefully typed her number in. He read the number back to her, incorrectly, just in case, he’s been blown off before.

 

“I gave you the right number, stupid! You don’t have to play tricks with me.” Wow. Smart girl.

 

“Alright, my room is 166. Dean’s had a little trouble on high up floors ever since we tracked down a spirit that gave him some kind of fear disease, so we just keep on the bottom floor.” He grinned to himself. That couple of days may have been traumatizing for Dean, but it sure as hell was a string of great days for him.

 

“I don’t have a room.” she blurted. Sam knit his eyebrows together.

 

“What?”

 

“The Doctor and I, we came in the TARDIS. He locked the closet with his screwdriver, but now that’s broken.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! If I had known it was so important, I would have taken it before Dean could-”

 

“It’s alright. I’m sure the Doctor has a vortex-manipulator up his sleeve.” Amy interrupted him.

 

“Here,” Sam pulled something out of his inside jacket pocket, a card. “Just use our room. This is Dean’s card, but I’m sure he’ll find a way in.” Amy pushed the card and his hand away.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“I’ll make Dean sleep on the couch. C’mon, you won’t be intruding.” He gave an award winning smile and slipped the card in her jeans pocket, letting his hand rest on her thigh longer than it needed to. Boy, he was a little rusty on flirting. He took her hand and stood, using his other to pull some cash out of his pocket and drop it on the counter for the drinks, just as he promised.

 

Amy grinned to herself as she was pulled out of the casino and back into the lobby. He didn’t look back, just led her to the hall that held the first floor rooms. When they reached 166, he gestured for her to swipe the card, letting go of his hand in the process.

 

They stepped in to find no one. Perfect.

 

Sam went over to the bed that Dean had made home and moved his stuff to the floor. He took a few blankets from the hotel closet and laid them on the couch, which (luckily for Dean) was pullout. He pulled the seat out and set it at the bottom to form a well sized bed and neatly put the blankets down. He turned back to the redhead.

 

“You can take my bed. No idea if Dean’s done anything to his yet.” She laughed and went over to the still made bed and untucked the blankets. She pulled her jeans down and stepped out of them, but decided to keep her shirt on. Sam had enough decency not to look until she had slipped underneath the covers.

 

“Goodnight,” she smiled, her eyes already closed. Sam thought she looked kind of adorable.

 

“Goodnight, Amy.” he smiled to himself, dressed in pj pants, and turned the lamp off before crawling into bed.

 

It was the middle of the night when Sam woke up to whizzing outside his door. Someone was trying to get in. He picked the flashlight off the nightstand along with a handgun, trying not to wake the girl in the bed beside him. He flashed the light over to the pullout - no sign of Dean. He must have gotten someone good. Sam tiptoed over to the door, staying calm as the whizzing got louder before he heard the lock click. The door opened and there stood -thankfully, it could have been much worse- the Doctor.

 

“Put the gun down, Sam, it’s just me.” The man lowered the gun.

 

“Thanks! I’m just here to pick up Amy, I got my screwdriver back. Is she here? Dean said she might be. I don’t mind, just as long as you used protection-”

 

“What? No, no. She just said you guys didn’t have a room, so I just offered.” The Doctor clapped him on the back.

 

“Good man.”

 

The commotion of the two men (mostly the Doctor) woke Amy up. She lifted her head and shook it a little. She blinked and her eyes got used to the dark, until she trailed it to the light of the hallway. The girl got out of the bed and dragged herself to the door.

 

“Morning Doctor. I see you found a spare screwdriver?”

 

“Ah, yes, well. Captain Jack had a copy of my old one. Used my vortex manipulator, stupid thing. Unlocked the closet and got into the TARDIS. Fixed it back up to normal again.”

 

“I’m sorry, who?” Amy scrunched her forehead.

 

“Old friend. Anyways, how are you two getting along?” he winked at the girl, hopefully Sam didn’t catch it.

 

“Well, we were asleep before you woke us up.”

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

“Wait,” Sam interrupted. The timelord raised his almost non existent eyebrows. “You’ve seen Dean? Where is he?”

 

“Oh, he’s with me!” Sam and Amy shared a look.

 

“I’ve been showing him the TARDIS, don’t worry.” The Doctor grinned and waved goodbye, leaving the two standing by the door.

 

“Alright, I’m going back to bed. I haven’t got this good of sleep since...before the Doctor I guess,” she scratched her head and glanced down at Sam’s hands.

 

“Really? A gun?” he shrugged and closed the door.

 

 


	2. The Doctor and Dean

“A demon?” the Doctor questioned.

 

“Yeah, we fight ‘em all the time. Annoying sons of bitches.”

 

The timelord got out of the pool and shook off like a dog onto Dean. He laughed when he saw how irritated the younger man got.

 

“You should have gotten in! It felt great in there!” he grinned and pushed on Dean’s shoulder a little. He let his hand trail down until it landed on something hard on his jeans. He laughed.

 

“Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” he winked, grinning.

 

“It’s a knife.”

 

“Oh God!” the Doctor took a step back. “I thought I told you no weapons past the entrance!”

 

“You only said guns.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Alright, get rid of the rest now, please.” the younger man sighed and took the knife out of his pocket, the blade out of the lining of his jacket, the lighter from another pocket, the dagger from inside his boot, the brass knuckles, and even poured a little salt out from somewhere.

 

The Doctor carefully moved them under some chairs and took his towel to dry himself off. Once he finished, he picked up his clothes and put them over his swimsuit. He’d take it off later, wanted to save Dean the trouble. They started to walk out of the room and into the hallway.

 

“Anyways!” he stuck his finger in the air. “Demons, huh? What kind?”

 

“Well, the usual, I’d say, except this one, she seemed emotionless, a bit robotic, even, and when I tried to touch her, she shocked me.”

 

The world seemed to stop for a moment.

 

“Dean, I’m not sure that’s a demon.”

 

“I’ve been fighting them my whole life. I’m pretty damn sure that that black eyed beast is a demon.”

 

“But you see, I’m not so sure. I’ve encountered exactly what you’re describing before, when I was a different man, and it’s a converted cyberwoman.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Like a robot. A robot alien that thinks human emotion is unimportant, and it converts people into more of their kind. Yours is just the humanoid version.” Dean stood in awe. That couldn't be true.

 

“You’re shitting me.”

 

“No. I’m actually not. Now come on, let’s get some sleep.”


	3. Cybermen, Demons, and Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

 

 

Amy woke up to the smell of coffee and sunlight invading her eyes.

 

“Mm...morning.” she heard a voice and footsteps approaching her. When she got used to the light, she focused in on a man with lush brown hair holding out a mug for her. She smiled warmly and took the cup.

 

Amy reached up and ruffled his hair, just to see what it felt like. _Heaven._ That’s what it felt like. Sam subconsciously leaned into the touch before realizing what he was doing. Apparently Amy did, too, for she pulled away with a slight blush.

 

“You ever going to cut it?” she asked, putting the mug to her mouth and taking a sip. It was hot. Amy almost spit it out.

 

“Probably not,” Sam laughed, “unless Dean drugs me and cuts it for me.”

 

He sat down on the bed beside her. She took another sip of the coffee and looked up at his towering face. Sam’s hand tucked her hair behind her ear. It felt almost like a brotherly instinct, though he’d never had a sister before, but he knew that this was nothing of the sort. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned in a bit. He got the memo. He could smell whatever perfume she had left on from before, he could feel the air she breathed onto him...

 

“We found her, Sammy!” a shout came from outside the door as whizzing brought them back from the almost blissful moment.

 

The Doctor stepped in, smiling at the two (thankfully pushed far enough away now).

 

“We found the cyberwoman, she’s here! In the building somewhere, last time we checked.” he clapped his hands together. Sam stood.

 

“What? How?” he looked between the two men and stepped closer to Dean. He was handed a shotgun from Dean’s pocket, no idea where he got that from, considering he had been with the Doctor all night. They’d probably snuck in before they had woke Sam up, Dean secretly grabbing some things and making sure that his brother had been responsible with the girl before leaving.

 

“Tracked her in the TARDIS.” The Doctor shrugged.

 

“We gotta go kill this bitch before she becomes stronger and converts others to whatever the hell she is.” Dean cocked his gun. The Doctor’s eyes widened.

 

“No! We can’t just kill her, she’s a human being! We’ve got to coax the cyberman out of her!” he explained.

 

“Well, how are we supposed to do that? Amy joined the conversation, making Sam almost jump when he remembered they weren’t the only ones in the room.

 

“I can.” Sam declared. “I can use my powers-”

 

“No.”

 

“Dean! It doesn’t hurt anyone! The Doctor says we shouldn’t kill her, than what other options do we have? Mortally wound her with a gun?”

 

“Guns are bad.” The Doctor agreed.

 

“What ‘powers’?” Amy raised an eyebrow. The Doctor focused on the tallest in the room.

 

“I’ve got-” he took a large swallow, “demon blood, running through my veins, ever since I was a baby. Long story short, I used to get visions, but now I can control things with my mind. Take demons out of people.” The Doctor seemed impressed.

 

“Yeah, but they’re _demon powers._ Can’t trust ‘em.” Dean interjected.

 

“I like Sam’s powers. Sam’s powers are cool.” the timelord grinned.

 

“I guess we’re using them, then?” Amy questioned.

 

“Oh, yes, it might even make things that much faster. Alright!” the man with two hearts jumped in the air and leaped out of the room, leaving Amy with the two brothers.

 

“Be careful, Sammy.” Dean said, in the way that makes Sam feel like he’s in a chick flick, though Dean supposedly hates those.

 

“I’ll be fine, Dean.” he waved the shorter man off. The spiky haired man left the hotel room as well.

 

“Yeah, be _careful,_ Sammy.” Amy mocked and held back a giggle.

 

“Only Dean gets to call me that.” he raised his voice, and his nostrils flared on their own accord. She flushed in embarrassment and a bit of nervousness and looked down.

 

“Oh God, sorry. I’m just worked up right now.” He sat down beside her and stroked her back.

 

“Dean, he just, he never trusts me anymore, because he went to Hell, you know-”

 

“He did? I didn’t think that was-”

 

“Real? Yeah, well it is. He went there and I was still up here, so I used my powers to take demons out of people. And then this - this _angel_ brings Dean out of the grave again and he finds out about me using them, even if for good, and he’s angry. Apparently, according to the angel, it’s bad news, but I don’t think so.”

 

Amy looked up at him, eyes glassed over with potential tears, he must have been worked up about this for a while now, and took him in for a hug. She smelled his cologne and deodorant and shampoo and squeezed him tighter, like she was fighting for her life and the only way to survive was to cling onto him. Sam’s hands grazed down her back and up again. He leaned his face up from his shoulder and planted a small kiss on her warm cheek. A tear rolled down and met his lips.

 

“You know, before the Doctor came back for me, I was engaged.” she spoke, her words shocking the hunter.

 

“But when we left, I forgot about him, how I was even proposed to, everything was gone, and I forgot what love was.”

 

Sam shut her up with a kiss. He may have been the sappier of the two brothers, but he wasn’t _that_ sappy. He could feel her grin and jumped when she bit his lip. The breathing through their noses became heavier with each open mouthed kiss until they were laying on the bed, well, Amy was, and Sam was on top of her, planting love bites on her pale neck and licking them soothingly until it stopped at her shirt.

 

_No,_ Sam thought, _We need to finish off that cyber-thing, then we’ll take care of this._

 

It seemed the girl was thinking something similar, for she sat up and straightened her hair. She pecked his lips before murmuring, “Come on, they’ll be needing us.”

 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair to make it go down a bit. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door behind them as they ran to the elevators.

 

Once in, Amy dug her cell out of her pocket and phoned that TARDIS.

 

“Hello? Amy?” The Doctors voice quivered with fear.

 

“Doctor, is everything alright?” she asked, making Sam’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Well, the cyberwoman made a conversion unit, somewhere on the eleventh floor. The scanner detects already three other people have been converted. We’ve got to hurry!”

 

The two hung up, and Amy pressed the eleventh floor button.

 

“Why are we going up there?” Sam questioned, pointing at the button.

 

“There’s a conversion unit there. She’s made three others into cybermen. You’ve gotta turn them back!” she explained.

 

The door opened and the two rushed out into a hallway with madly flickering lights.

 

“Demons?” Sam wondered aloud.

 

“No, stupid, lots of electricity being used. Now come on.” she grabbed his hand and they raced to where screaming could be heard. Sam kicked down the door.

 

In all of his life, Sam Winchester had seen some pretty strange things. Vampires, werewolves (they didn’t even have fur, come on, that’s like, _strange_ for being strange), and just about everything else, but this conversion place or whatever the Doctor had called it, was strange. It had a place for a person, that was easy enough to distinguish. A helmet thing hung above, God knows the damage that could do to someone, and a circle made of metal and full of razor sharp scalpel looking things hung above the body holder. It had a body in it now, of a woman with blond hair (now stained red) and tan skin (now also partially red). Sam was almost in a disgusting mesmerization, until Amy pulled him out of it by tugging his arm and pointing to the cyberpeople coming towards them.

 

He held his hand out, relaxed his brain, and began to yank the computer brains out of a man. It was a slow process, but the tighter Amy gripped his arm meant that almost all of it had been sucked out. The man fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive. The pull on Sam’s mind relaxed some and he breathed a good few times, in and out, before going to the next person.

 

Amy had dragged all of the bodies out except the woman that had just been converted, for she had broke herself out of her binds and came towards Sam. He had told the redhead to stay outside, but she wasn’t going to listen. The Doctor and Dean were still nowhere in sight, which was weird, considering the Doctor can’t get enough of this stuff.

 

“Sam Winchester,” the cyberwoman’s black computer eyes stared a hole through his head like one of Dean’s bullets.

 

“Baby Sam Winchester, never good enough for your brother, are you? No, not now that he’s found the Doctor, I bet you don’t know. He’d never tell you.” the blonde’s eyes flicked to human eyes and back. Sam stumbled back, gripping onto Amy’s shoulder when he got to where she stood.

 

“I don’t know how, I don’t know why,” he whispered in her ear, “but she is an actual demon.” Amy gasped.

 

Sam tried to use what was left of his strength on his powers, but he was running low on energy from the four people he had sucked the viruses out of. The demon laughed.

 

“Who’s your little friend, Sam? Did you replace Jess so soon?” she taunted.

 

“It’s been _four years,_ ” Sam argued, trying to focus in on the demon and expel the evil out of the girl.

 

“Who’s Jess?” Amy asked, wondering what would be so awful as to haunt Sam about her for four years. Sam didn’t answer, instead he fell to his knees, fingers trying to rub the pain in his temples away.

 

“Who’s the strong one now, Sam? Would have thought you could handle little old me after four months without your brother.” She sauntered over to where Sam was and kicked him down onto the floor. He was limp, all his energy was gone, and he was about to be killed by a demon with no sign of the Doctor and Dean-

 

“Get away from him, bitch!” Dean shot her in the chest from the doorway, stepping over sleeping bodies and towards where his Sammy lied. Amy rushed to his side as well, giving the dying demon woman a look every few seconds. She collapsed and both the demon and the girl gave their final earthly breath.

 

“Sammy! Come on! Get up!” Dean shook him. Amy bent down and kissed his lips.

 

“Please, Sammy,” she whispered in his ear. “for _me._ ”

 

His eyes fluttered open and smiled when he saw her. For once, a girl he loved that wasn’t a monster, or dead. He silently vowed to himself that he would protect her any way he could, though it seemed she could take care of herself. It’s the thought that counts.

 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean lifted Sam into his arms. “Let’s get you back to the TARDIS.” Sam nodded and drifted into a tired sleep.

 

When he came to, lights and noises surrounded him in an unfamiliar place. When things cleared up, he say the Doctor pulling some levers and smiling at his brother, mumbling instructions and how-to’s. He saw as Dean nodded and grinned - wait, that was Dean’s flirty grin, holy shit - and twist a few spring-like things, judging by the sounds they made. He looked again - Dean’s arm was around the Doctor’s waist!

 

“Don’t worry about them, they’ve been like that for ages. You get used to it.” a sweet voice murmured into his ear. He turned his head and saw none other than his beautiful Amy Pond, crouched down to the floor and smiling at him.

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“A few days. But it’s okay. We’ve got all your things and we’ve been in the TARDIS.”

 

“Oh, this is the TARDIS?” he had a look of wonder on his face as he glanced around.

 

Amy nodded. She stood and held out her hand for him to grab and stand up. He took the offer and wow she was stronger than she let on. He rolled his shoulders around a little and then went to where the Doctor and Dean were.

 

“You’re awake, how wonderful! I was just talking with your brother here about going to the Disneyland in Clom. What do you think?” he rattled off, making Sam’s head hurt.

 

“Let him get used to things, Doctor,” Dean scolded, giving his ass a small slap.

 

“Ew, guys, not in front of us.” Amy covered her face with her hands. The two laughed.

 

“Clom it is! Dean, would you be so kind to take us there?” the timelord asked his partner.

 

“Love to.” he pulled a lever and the whole TARDIS shook, just the way the Doctor taught him.

 

Sam and Amy laughed, their intertwined hands swinging as they clung for their lives on the chairs that will hold them for years to come.

 

 

 


End file.
